


Intertwined

by peachytuggles



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Ace Cockular.....Ace Copulation...Ass, M/M, Murdoc is a trans man and has a pussy!, Murdoc is tranz baybay!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachytuggles/pseuds/peachytuggles
Summary: “Please, fucking fuck me,” Murdoc moans, writhing in place and straining against the ropes that bind his arms.“Sure thing Boss,” Ace replies.(Porn with some....feelings...but mostly porn.)





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Close_enough_to_lose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Close_enough_to_lose/gifts).



> Gift for one of my bffs! <3   
> Please, practice safe sex and bondage, freaks and geeks!

“You’re so good,” Ace sighs fondly as Murdoc stares up at him from beneath his fringe.

The blue neon light that hangs on the wall above the bed paints the older man an eerie turquoise color, like he’s in a fish tank. 

Ace weaves his fingers through Murdoc’s hair, scritching at his scalp with the blunt nails of his index fingers. “So good,” he repeats, enjoying the way the neon light makes Murdoc’s eyes glow.

Murdoc doesn’t reply, but Ace can see how his lips twitch upwards just a bit at the praise. 

“I love seeing you like this,” he continues, dragging his nails down Murdoc’s collarbone, toward his belly button and back up again. He can barely see them, but he knows he’s leaving light scratches along Murdoc’s skin, just enough to make the older man shudder slightly under his fingertips.

“Spread for me,” Ace says gently, letting his fingertips graze against Murdoc’s hip. 

Murdoc complies, spreading his legs as far apart as he can. They are unbound tonight, but Ace has restrained his arms in a fairly simple box tie behind his back. It’d taken him awhile to get it all right the first time they’d tried this. He spent nearly an hour tying and re-tying the rough black ropes around Murdoc’s limbs. It was embarrassing, but surprisingly, Murdoc was remarkably flexible and mostly unbothered by the strain as Ace tried to figure it all out. 

Ace had been incredibly grateful that his boyfriend hadn’t gotten mad about what a fumbling idiot he was.

Now however, Ace has become a pro at tying Murdoc. He likes the feeling of getting a knot just right and leaning back to admire his handiwork afterwards. He likes the feeling of knowing Murdoc, in spite of all his issues, trusts Ace enough to let him tie him up. He especially likes the feeling of undoing all of Murdoc’s restraints once they’re done and kissing the indents that the ropes leave in his skin.

Sitting back with a wistful sigh, Ace admires how Murdoc looks like this. He’s wearing a black leather harness and lacy panties that match. Even in the dim light he can map out every detail of Murdoc’s body with ease. He knows every freckle, every little scar.

“You’re such a fucking stunner, M,” Ace says, scritching his fingers over one of the long faded scars on Murdoc’s chest. Without waiting for the other man’s response, he gives a kiss to each of those surgical scars, swiping his tongue over Murdoc’s nipples too before moving down and pressing a kiss to the soft flesh above his belly button. He idly wonders if Murdoc has ever considered piercing his belly button before. It’d  probably look sexy on him. He presses a kiss to one of Murdoc’s sharp hip bones, pausing to appreciate Murdoc’s little sigh of pleasure. He’s sure he’ll never grow tired of all of Murdoc’s little sighs and moans. Ace moves down further, licking a long stripe to the waistband of Murdoc's nearly see-through panties.

He mouths at the fabric just above where Murdoc’s clit is hiding, and he can feel the older man’s hips buck under his palms. Murdoc shudders, a strangled moan catching in his throat when Ace lazily swipes his tongue back and forth over the front of the panties. They taste like fabric softener, which is not exactly pleasant, but hearing Murdoc’s breath hitch makes it worth it. 

“Come on then, stop being coy,” Murdoc says breathlessly, wriggling his hips in an effort to feel more of Ace’s tongue.

Ace smiles to himself, sitting up and hooking his thumbs under the waistband of Murdoc’s panties. He pulls them down roughly, and he’s sure he hears a slight ripping sound- Murdoc won’t be happy about that. He throws the undergarments behind him and grins widely at the sight before him. 

Murdoc is spread out, legs wide open, arms still tied behind his back. He’s propped up against a gaudy zebra print pillow, his chest heaving. He gnaws at his lip impatiently. He looks incredible, delectable.

“You’re already pretty wet,” Ace says with a coy smile, tenderly rubbing at the folds of Murdoc’s pussy and earning another little shudder from the older man. “So good, getting all wet for me,” he murmurs, leaning closer to Murdoc. 

The older man chuckles. “I aim to please.”

“You always do, too,” Ace laughs, slipping two fingers inside of Murdoc. He thrusts them in and out slowly, experimentally, and earns a throaty groan from his partner. 

“Add another, mate,” Murdoc pleads after a few moments of Ace slowly fingering him. His breath comes out in quick puffs.

Ace complies and changes his pace, curling three fingers up inside of Murdoc and thrusting more harshly. Murdoc responds by wiggling his hips in an attempt to fuck himself on Ace’s long fingers. All the while, Ace uses his free hand to lazily trace shapes on Murdoc’s thigh. The nails on this hand are long enough to leave deeper scratches, scratches that he knows will look brilliant in the light tomorrow morning. Murdoc moans and writhes. 

“Do you like this?” Ace teases.

“You know I do, you prat,” Murdoc says breathlessly, gnawing at his lip. 

“Always insulting me,” Ace tuts, moving his unoccupied hand along Murdoc’s thigh and to his pussy. He continues to thrust the fingers of his right hand in and out while he uses his left hand to stroke Murdoc’s clit. “It’s not very nice of you.”

Ace used to like quick sex, easy fucks that were fun and didn’t require too much work from either party, but as he’s gotten older he’s learned to appreciate the slow foreplay that Murdoc likes to be indulged in on occasion. He likes watching Murdoc unwind painstakingly slowly. He likes to mark Murdoc up and give him the attention and praise he so adores.

Ace grinds down on Murdoc’s clit hard, and Murdoc throws his head back, letting out a low whine. He can feel his erection straining against the denim of his jeans, and it’s almost getting painful, but this moment is about Murdoc, not him. He tries his best to ignore the need blooming in his gut.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Ace murmurs.

He thrusts into Murdoc’s pussy faster, twisting his fingers up inside of him and grinding down on his clit with his opposite hand. Murdoc’s legs shake. Ace can see his toes curling against his gaudy leopard print sheets. He’s getting close. The room is filled with Murdoc’s heavy panting and the slick wet sound of Ace pumping his fingers in and out of him.

“Ace,” Murdoc suddenly gasps. “Fuck me.” 

It sounds desperate and dirty, and Ace laughs, gently pulling his fingers out of Murdoc and wiping them on the sheets. 

“Please, fucking fuck me,” Murdoc moans, writhing in place and straining against the ropes that bind his arms.

“Sure thing Boss,” Ace replies.

He undoes the button of his jeans and pulls his erection out with relief, giving himself a few quick strokes to make sure he’s nice and hard. “Roll over,” he says, and Murdoc does so, rolling himself over so that he’s on his knees, backside to Ace and chin resting on a pillow. He whines.

“Hurry up for Satan’s sake.”

“So impatient,” Ace chides, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a condom before deciding to finish wriggling out of his jeans. He tosses them aside. “Just chill.”

“Chill,” Murdoc scoffs. He wiggles his fingertips against the ropes holding him. “Rrrright.”

Laughing, Ace grips the ropes tied around Murdoc’s wrists and uses them to give himself leverage as he finally pushes his cock in, earning a long, low, appreciative groan from the older man.

“That’s more like it,” Murdoc sighs, moving his hips in a circle as he adjusts to the feeling of Ace inside of him.

Once Murdoc seems to relax- as well as a bound man can at least- Ace begins thrusting into him harshly. Murdoc moans and whimpers with pleasure, and Ace leans over him, threading his fingers through his thick, fluffy hair. He tugs, yanking Murdoc’s head off of the pillow. Murdoc moans in delight. He loves having his hair pulled, something Ace had learned quickly when Murdoc had first introduced him to the idea of bondage.

“Oh fuck,” Murdoc cries, straining against his ropes. He moves his hips in an effort to take Ace’s cock deeper, mumbling Ace’s name like a prayer with each rough thrust.

Ace moves the hand gripping at the ropes on Murdoc’s arms down, down, down, until he’s gripping Murdoc’s thigh. He rakes his fingernails over the soft flesh, leaving what he’s sure will turn into dark scratches in the morning. He knows Murdoc will love them.

“You feel so fucking good,” Ace says, squeezing at Murdoc’s ass and yanking on his hair. “There’s no one on Earth I want to fuck more than you.” It’s as close to a confession as he can get without saying the big  _ L word _ , but Murdoc must understand because he lets out a choked sob. 

“I don’t want anyone but you to fuck me,” he replies, punctuating his sentence with a loud whine.

The older man is trembling, mouth open and fingers flexing against the ropes as he struggles to find some sort of anchor to hold on to. Ace can tell he’s truly about to tip over the edge, and once again he takes hold of the ropes holding Murdoc’s arms tight. He pushes Murdoc’s face back into the pillow, scraping his fingernails against his scalp. The slight change in position makes Ace hit Murdoc at the perfect angle, and Murdoc practically howls into the pillow.

“Murdoc, come for me,” Ace says, leaning in close and tugging at Murdoc’s hair. “Come for me.”

Something within him snaps, and Murdoc moans hoarsely. His legs tremble. His breath comes in harsh gasps between whimpers of Ace’s name. It’s hot. Ace can feel his own orgasm hit, and he gives one more deep thrust before it overtakes him. He grips the rope in his hand so tightly that it burns. He can feel Murdoc pulsating around him, squeezing him tight. He closes his eyes, and for a split second he feels like he might black out from the strength of the sensation. But it subsides instantly, and he thrusts into Murdoc two, three, more times before he  feels fully spent, his legs going slack under him and Murdoc mewling with satisfaction. 

Ace breathes heavily, pulling out of Murdoc and tying off his condom deftly.

“Fucking hell, Ace,” Murdoc moans into the pillow.

“Yeah,” Ace sighs. “Yeah.” He leans forward and presses soothing kisses at the nape of Murdoc’s neck. “You were fucking incredible, Mudsy.”

The older man smiles, letting out a wheezy, tired chuckle. 

“So good,” Ace says, running his fingers through Murdoc’s hair gently to apologize for yanking on it earlier. “I love fucking you.”

“Thanks,” Murdoc sighs. “Say, could you, er, untie me before we do the pillow talk thing?”

Ace flushes and nods even though Murdoc can’t see it. He gently helps Murdoc lie on his stomach before he works at undoing the ropes. It doesn’t take long. The first time they’d tried this it’d taken forever because of Ace’s inexperience, but now he’s confident that he could untie Murdoc in his sleep. Maybe.

When he unties Murdoc’s arms, the older man sits up, massaging his wrists and popping his shoulders back into place. He flops back onto his pillows and reaches for his pack of cigarettes and lighter, sparking one up for both he and Ace before Ace can refuse. 

They lie side by side, smoking in silence, save for Murdoc’s occasional breathless sigh. Zumba has done a lot for his stamina, but being tied up for long periods of time would make anyone feel winded. Ace watches him from the corner of his eye with a fond smile.

Murdoc clears his throat.

“Did you mean what you said earlier?”

“About what?”

“You know,” Murdoc says. “About me being the only one you want to fuck anymore.” He waves his hand nonchalantly when he says it, but the way he glances at Ace says that he’s flustered.

“Uh, yeah,” Ace feels his cheeks warm up. “Is that not okay?”

“No, it’s fine,” Murdoc says quickly. “I just wanted to make sure that you meant it.”

“Okay,” Ace replies, focusing on his cigarette. He hopes that the dim light of the room masks the blush he’s sure is spreading from the tips of his ears to his cheeks.

“I meant what I said too,” Murdoc continues. “You’re, er, the only one I want to be with.”   
Ace glances at him, but Murdoc’s eyes are downcast as he self-consciously fiddles with the harness he’s wearing. The neon light is glowing off of his skin, and it’s breathtaking.

“Good,” Ace breathes, stubbing his cigarette in the ashtray between them and leaning over to kiss the corner of Murdoc’s mouth. “I really don’t think you have the patience to teach anyone else how to tie you up like that you, so it’s good that you want me.”

“You’re a prat,” Murdoc chuckles, returning his kiss with vigor.

“Takes one to know one,” Ace murmurs when they pull apart.

Murdoc simply rolls his eyes and leans back in for another kiss.


End file.
